1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a light-receiving sensor of a camera, and more particularly to a miniaturization of a camera in which a distance measuring device and a photometric device for exposure are rationally combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a realization of a personal use, further distinctive designs or smart and small portability tend to be demanded in cameras.
In travels in particular, many users take along a compact camera in order to capture memories while traveling, and take snap pictures in various scenes by this camera. Many functions must be miniaturized in order to cope with such a use.
As a realization of the miniaturization of many functions for such a compact camera, there is a technique to include some sensors in a camera in a compact manner. By this technique, many individual sensors are put together in a narrow space in accordance with an actual status of a layout of the camera. (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-13566.)
Further, there is known a technique by which a monitor sensor is also provided on a chip of a focusing sensor of a single lens reflex camera. This technique is applied to a distance measuring and photometric device which is inexpensive and enable the miniaturization by a distance measuring a photometric sensor on a symmetrical line of a pair of distance measuring sensors so as to be orthogonal to the distance measuring sensors (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-281083). As a result, a camera having this device mounted therein is reduced in size.